Insomnia
by Lunethia
Summary: Portgas D Ace hatte schon immer ein Problem mit dem Schlaf, der ihn immer wieder überkommt, wenn er es gerade nicht wirklich braucht, zum Beispiel beim Essen. Doch als er eines Tages aufwacht und sein ganzes Leben nur ein Traum war, entschied er sich zu Leben. Es war schon ein schlechter Scherz einer höheren Macht, dass gerade jetzt, wo er tot war, er wieder leben wollte.


**_Wieder ein PlotBunny, in denen ich im Moment ertrinke... Mir gehört nichts außer die Story und Luna, wie immer. _**  
><strong><em>Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist verständlich, da ich si um zwei Uhr nachts geschrieben habe...<em>**

Die Lavafaust kam langsam auf seinen Bruder zu und das einzige woran er denken konnte war, ihn zu retten.  
>Es war seine Schuld, das Luffy jetzt hier war, er sollte nicht bei dem Versuch, ihn zu retten, sterben.<br>Danach bestand die Welt aus rot, schwarz und irgendwo blinkte noch das beige von Luffys Strohhut durch, aber er war zu müde, um das zu realisieren. Es tat nicht weh, es war eher ermüdend, und Ace wusste, er hatte jetzt keine Chance gegen die bleierne Schläfrigkeit zu kämpfen.

_"Alter Mann, ihr alle! Und du, Luffy… Obwohl ich es zu nichts gebracht habe, in meinem ganzen Leben, obwohl in mir das Blut eines Dämons fließt… Ihr habt mich trotzdem geliebt. Vielen Dank!__" _

Und langsam schwand er dahin, sein Atem stockte-

"ALEXANDER! AUFSTEHEN!" schrie eine bekannte Stimme und Ace fuhr hoch.  
>Ein Traum. Ein sehr realistischer Traum. Er konnte immer noch das Blut auf der Zunge spüren und sein Bauch tat wirklich weh, so als hätte Akainus Lavafaust wirklich dadurch geschlagen und ein klaffendes Loch hinterlassen. Vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm.<br>Langsam stand er auf und zog sich an. Er wollte aus Gewohnheit nach seinem Hut greifen, aber der war ja nur ein Traum gewesen. Genau wie Portgas D Ace. Er war Alexander Schilling, 15 Jahre Alt und 10-Klässler des Robert-Koch-Gymnasiums in Trier. Er spielte Basketball in seiner Freizeit und las gerne- Was zum? Er hasste Lesen!  
>Nein. Ace hasste Lesen. Was war nur los mit diesem Traum?<br>"Alex? Kommst du, der Bus wartet nicht!" sagte seine Mutter während sie ihren Kaffee austrank.  
>Gedankenverloren nickte er und nahm sich seine Schultasche, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle machte.<br>Anders als bei normalen Träumen konnte sich Ace- Himmel, jetzt nannte er sich schon in Gedanken so- genau an jedes Detail erinnern, zumindest im normalen Sinne. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
>Doch in diesem Moment fuhr der Bus ein und Ace- nein, Alex- vergaß diesen Traum erstmal. Er ging in die Schule, setzte sich an seinen Platz neben seinem besten Freund Maik und versuchte, sich auf Mathe zu konzentrieren. Nebenbei malte er unbewusst Totenköpfe mit Strohhüten, durchgestrichene S' und kleine Flammen auf sein Blatt.<p>

Mit einem Berg an Hausaufgaben wurden sie schließlich aus der Schule entlassen. Zum Glück hatte er heute erstmal einen freien Nachmittag, es war Donnerstag.  
>Er schloss die Haustür auf und ging erst einmal zum Kühlschrank, wo er sich einen Nudelauflauf nahm, den sie noch übrig hatten. Er wärmte sich ihn in der Mikrowelle auf und begann zu essen. Dann, plötzlich, wurde sein Kopf schwer und er fiel mit dem Gesicht vorraus in seinen Auflauf. Genau in der Position wachte er ein paar Minuten wieder auf.<br>Na super.  
>Jetzt hatte er auch noch diese wie-hießen-sie-noch-gleich Anfälle. Konnte man die von einem Traum bekommen? Seufzend aß er auf und schaltete seinen Laptop ein. Er ging auf eine Suchmaschine und gab 'Schlafkrankheit' ein. Narkolepsie oder Kataplexie klang ungefähr nach dem, was er- Ace- hatte. Na super, bei Ace waren die Auslöser wohl Essen, also durfte er nur noch alleine essen, damit es niemanden Auffiel…<br>_Es ist doch relativ egal, ob man jetzt während dem Essen einschläft oder nicht! Die Meinung anderer kann einem doch total egal sein!_ Alex zuckte zusammen. Wo waren diese Gedanken jetzt hergekommen? Er hatte ein gewaltiges Problem.  
>'Portgas D Ace' war das nächste, was er eingab und sofort erschien eine Bilderzeile und Einträge im 'One Piece Wikipedia'.<br>Okay, es gab Ace also wirklich- als Comicfigur. Er las sich die ersten Zeilen aus dem Wikipedia durch, aber er wusste das alles doch schon. Das Lesen viel ihm schwerer als sonst und mehr als einmal wäre er beinahe eingeschlafen.  
>'Okay, wahrscheinlich habe ich irgendwo einmal etwas über Ace aufgeschnappt und habe deshalb geträumt und der Rest ist Einbildung.' dachte er. Schnell stand er auf und setzte sich an seine Hausaufgaben. Schule ging vor.<p>

Als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute war es schon Abend.  
>Schnell zog er sich wieder um und legte sich ins Bett. Er hörte, wie seine Mutter die Tür aufschloss und in die Küche ging. Er hörte das Knarzen der Decke und das Rauschen des Wasserkochers und irgendwann schlief er ein.<br>Diesmal träumte er nicht von Portgas D Aces Leben. Er träume von seinem Bruder und seiner Familie- den Whitebeard Piraten. Obwohl Whitebeard jetzt tot war und ein riesiges Loch in die Gemeinschaft gerissen war…

_Es war alles seine Schuld. _

_Er bereitete allen unglaubliche Schmerzen._

_Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er nicht geboren worden wäre._

_Doch er war geboren worden, und jetzt, wo er tot war, wollte er leben._

_Er wollte wieder zur See fahren, wieder die Freiheit, die nur ein Pirat hatte spüren._

_Er wollte seine Familie wiedersehen_.

Schweißgebadet wachte der Schwarzhaarige auf. Er stand auf, es war ihm nicht mehr möglich, weiterzuschlafen. Er gng ins Badezimmer und wusch sich das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser ab. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es halb sechs Uhr war. Eine halbe Stunde, bevor seine Mutter aufstehen würde. Leise schlich er die Treppen hinunter und brühte sich einen Kaffee auf. Als er nah dem Filter suchte, viel ihm das pechschwarze Feuerzeug in die Hand, das seine Mutter dazu benutzte, Sonntags die Kerzen anzuzünden.  
>Sollte er?<br>Er nahm seinen Kaffee und das Feuerzeug und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch.  
>Klick, Klack. Die Flamme ging an und wieder aus. Sie hatte etwas faszinierendes an sich, was der 15-jährige nicht beschreiben konnte.<br>Klick, Klack.  
>Schließlich wischte er einmal mit dem Finger über das Feuer, nur kurz. Irgendetwas in ihm schrie, dass er sich anzünden sollte, und sein gesunder Verstand teilte ihm mit, dass er jetzt völlig durchgeknallt war.<br>Trotzdem tat er es.  
>Es tat verdammt noch mal wirklich weh- im ersten Moment. Dann war da eine Wärme, die nicht unangenehm war, sondern eher- bekannt. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor.<br>Es gruselte Ace- nein, Alexander, verdammt nochmal-, die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass er diese ganzen Zufälle, die zu sehr zusammenhingen um Zufälle zu sein, nicht einfach ignorieren konnte.  
>One Piece.<br>Wo hatte er diesen Namen schon in dieser Welt gehört? Ach ja, ein Mädchen aus seinem Englischkurs hatte das schon einmal ihrer Sitzpartnerin gegenüber erwähnt, und redete häufiger darüber, genau wie über andere Themen, die niemand außer ihr selber verstand.  
>"Alex? Was zur Hölle machst du schon so früh auf den Beinen?" fragte seine Mutter, die müde in der Tür stand.<br>"Konnte nicht schlafen…" erwiderte er und schob ihr seinen Kaffee hin, der unberührt vor ihm stand. Das Feuerzeug steckte er unauffällig in seine Tasche.  
>"Muss los.." sagte er dann und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich war er unglaublich froh, dass er sie hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, den er mit jeder Sekunde mehr verfluchte.<br>"Schon?" fragte seine Mutter überrascht. Alex nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg.

In der Schule war noch fast niemand und er stieg die Stufen zu seinem ersten Kursraum hoch. Erst hatte er Spanisch, dann Biologie und dann eine Doppelstunde Englisch, in der er vorhatte, seine Klassenkameradin anzusprechen. Sein Freund Maik würde ihn nur auslachen, doch Luna schien verrückt genug, um ihm wenigstens zuzuhören, und sie kannte seine Welt- Aces Welt, natürlich.  
>In den ersten zwei Stunden konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren und er wartete ungeduldig die Pause ab. Sein Englischlehrer war zum Glück an Grippe erkrankt und sie hatten einfache Aufgaben, die er schnell gelöst hatte. Niemand beachtete ihn, als er zu dem Mädchentisch hinüberging. Luna schien noch eifrig an ihren Aufgaben zu schreiben, doch als er näherkam entdeckte er, dass sie in Wirklichkeit einen Mann mit einem riesigen Schwert in der Hand malte- Das Schwert sah so groß aus, wie das von Hawk-Eye, doch der Mann hatte eine Art Kimono an.<br>"Uh, Luna? Kann ich nachher in der Mittagspause mit dir reden?" fragte er dann leise.  
>Alle Augen an dem Mädchentisch drehten sich zu ihm.<br>"Euh.… Klar?" machte die Angesprochene unsicher, schließlich hatten die Beiden in sechs Jahren im gleichen Kurs noch nicht viel miteinander geredet.  
>Ace- Alex, zur Hölle nochmal- nickte, murmelte ein leises 'Danke' und ging wieder an seinen Platz. Maik gab ihm einen was-zur-Hölle-Blick, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.<p>

Am Anfang der Pause nickte Luna ihm zu und zeigte auf einen Pausenraum, der im Sommer recht wenig genutzt wurde.  
>"Also was." fragte das Mädchen, dass dich die Haare Lila gefärbt hatte.<br>"Willst du Deutsch abschreiben?"  
>Alex schüttelte den Kopf.<br>"Du kennst doch One Piece, oder?" fragte er dann. Luna nickte und er begann, zu erklären, was ihm passiert war. Luna blickte immer genervter drein.  
>"Das klingt mir eher nach Til Eulenspiegel…" sagte sie und stand auf, um zu gehen.<br>"Warte!" sagte er. "Ich schwöre, es ist die Warheit!"  
>"Welche Farbe hat Aces Dolch? Wie alt ist er? Also Ace, nicht der Dolch. Wie haben er und Whitebeard sich kennengelernt? Wie war seine Beziehung zu Luffy ganz am Anfang? Was war seine Waffe als Kind? Wie is Aces echter Name?" testete sie ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Alex konnte nicht anders, als sie als Stalker zu sehen, da sie so viel über ihn- über Ace, Hergott nochmal- wusste.<br>"Grün, 20, I- Er wollte ihn töten, um Piratenkönig zu werden, Er wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, eine Eisenstange und, Hölle nochmal, das sage ich nicht. Portgas. Mein Vater kann mir gestohlen bleiben." Sein Ausbruch am Ende war nicht wirklich geplant gewesen, und er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie er in die Ich-Perspektive gewechselt hatte. Luna nickte und schrieb etwas auf einen Fetzen Papier.  
>"Komm heute nach der Schule zu dieser Adresse. Ich recherchiere schon mal über dein Problem!" Plötzlich grinste sie.<br>"Wenn du mich verarschst, ich kann Judo und scheue mich nicht, dich rauszuwerfen Aber wenn nicht, dann bin ich echt froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist! Du musst mir den Feuertrick unbedingt mal zeigen!" kicherte sie und verließ beschwingt den Raum.  
>Alexander hatte ein echt schreckliches Gefühl darüber.<p>

Spätter am Nachmittag klingele er an der Tür des Gelb gestrichenen Hauses. Ein blonder Junge machte auf.  
>"Äh, ist Luna da?" fragte Ace und lächelte breit. Der Junge nickte und zeigte nach Oben.<br>Ace zog die Schuhe aus und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Lunas Zimmer war nicht schwer zu finden, da sie ziemlich groß 'Otaku rules' und 'Luna' und daneben Bilder von Chibis auf ihre Tür geklebt hatte. Er klopfte an und trat dann ein.  
>Luna saß auf ihrem Bett und tippte in einen Laptop. Neben ihr lag ein Notizbuch und ein Stift.<br>"Ich habe gerade keine- Oh! Du bist es! Setzt dich!" sagte sie und klopfte neben sich,  
>"Hi.… sagte er einfach und setzte sich.<br>"So, was willst du denn. Wenn du Ace loswerden willst habe ich hier ein Ritual herausgeschrieben, habe ich im Internet gefunden. Oder-"  
>"Ich bin Ace. Ich will mich nicht loswerden!"<br>"Okay, Okay. Ich hab mal gegoogelt, du müsstest ja diese Narkolepsie haben. Es könnte sein, dass du eine Art von Shizophrenie hast. Ich könnte versuchen, dich in Aces- deine- ursprüngliche Welt zurückzuschicken- versuchen. Es ist eine Menge Glück und Aberglaube dabei…" kicherte Luna.  
>"Entscheide jetzt. Ace oder Alexander?"<br>"Ace- Alex - Acander?"  
>"Überlege es dir gut…"<br>"Ach meinetwegen Ace…"  
>Luna grinste Wölfisch und sprang vom Bett. Neben dem Fenster hatte sie eine Plane ausgebeitet.<br>"So. Ich versuche jetzt, Alexander in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Keine Sorge, ihr müsstet eigentlich ein und dieselbe Person sein in verschiedenen Wiedergeburten. Nur Aces Charakter und Wunsch zu Leben hat halt im Ende gesiegt. Also töte ich dich nicht- Höchstwahrscheinlich- " Luna schaute einen Moment lang unsicher, bevor sie den Jungen auf die Plane zerrte.  
>"Es wird klappen!"<br>Sie zündete ein paar Räucherkerzen an und stellte sie um den Schwarzhaarigen herum.  
>"Okay.…Jetzt les das vor:"<br>Sie gab ihm das Notizheft.

"Exorcizamuste te omnis immundud spiritus omnis- Luna, ist das von Supernatural?" fragte Alex plötzlich. Seine Klassenkameradin schaute ertappt.  
>"Ich habe ihn ein wenig umgeschrieben!" verteidigte sie sich.<br>"Fang nochmal von vorne an!"  
>Ace nickte und las weiter vor. Schließlich färbte sich der Rauch, der aus den Räucherkerzen kam, Rot, und ging in Flammen auf.<br>Luna starrte. Niemals wieder obskuse Rituale im Schlafzimmer durchführen… Schnell rannte sie in den Flur und schleppte den Feuerlöscher an, der verdammt schwer war. Sie zog die Schutzkappe ab und sprühte den Schaum auf die Flammen, die über der Plane tanzten. Die Flammen erloschen und sie sah auf Alex-Ace, der jetzt wie Ace aussah und voller Löschschaum war.  
>"Es hat geklahaaapt!" giggelte sie und zerrte den Teenager- halt, er war ja jetzt erwachsen- ins Badezimmer, wo sie ihm Handtuch und eine Hose von ihrem Vater hinwarf.<br>"Es sieht nicht schön aus, wenn deine Kleidung aus allen Nähten platzt und du voller Schaum bist." erklärte sie und schickte ihn duschen. Sie selber ging mit einem bösen Grinsen und funkelnden Sternen in den Augen in ihr Zimmer zurück und erstellte eine PowerPoint Präsentation. Tihihi.  
>Portgas D Ace trat zehn Minuten später mit dem Handtuch über der Schulter und noch nassen Haaren ins Zimmer. Einzelne Wassertropfen rollten ihm den nackten Oberkörper hinunter und seine Wangen waren von der Hitze der Dusche leicht gerötet. Er sah aus wie ein verdammter Sexgott.<br>"FREEZE!" kreischte Luna und sprang zum Regal, wo ihr Fotoapparat thronte. Ace wusste nicht was ihm geschah, als die flippige Jugendlich ein Foto nach dem anderen von ihm schoss.  
>"Geh dir mal mit der Hand durch die Haare!" Klick Klick.<br>"Wieso.…Fotografierst du mich?"  
>"Oh Gott, ich bis Sicher, einige Leute würden dafür Geld bezahlen!" schwärmte Luna.<br>"Dafür werde ich auf Tumblr SO viele Follower bekommen…"  
>"Du planst, Fotos vom mir ins Netz zu stellen? Was krieg ich dafür?"<br>"Thihihihi"  
>Ace zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das Lachen gefiel ihm nicht.<br>"Schauen wir uns eine PowerPoint Präsentation an!" erklärte Luna.  
>"Warte, wolltest du mich nicht zur Grandline bringen?"<br>"Keine Ahnung wie…"  
>"Was?!"<br>"Nur ein Scherz. Aber das braucht Vorbereitung."  
>"Okay.…Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe mit diesem ganzen…"<br>"Ohh.… Du wirst mir nicht mehr lange danken… Tihihihi"  
>Luna schaltete die Präsentation en und fing an.<br>"Fangen wir mit etwas harmlosem an. Ace x Vivi und Ace x Nojiko. Nojiko ist namis große Schwester."  
>"Warte! Diese Bilder sind gefälscht!"<br>"Das nennt man Fanart. Weiter. Es gibt unzählige Ace x Oc Bilder."  
>"Das heißt, sie erfinden Sachen über mein Liebesleben?"<br>"Vorallem über dein Sexleben…"  
>"WAS?!"<br>"Du bist heiß, nicht nur wegen deiner Teufelsfrucht…"  
>"Solltest du mir das so sagen?"<br>"Stimmt."  
>"Aber du hast Recht. Ich bin heiß."<br>"Wer weiß ob du nachher nicht lieber hässlich wärst… Kommen wir zum interessanten Teil." Sie zeigte ihm einige harmlose Bilder, und ging dann auf die Folie Ace x Luffy.  
>"...Uh.…"<br>"Tihihihi" schließlich wurden die Bilder immer härter, bis schließlich eines kam, das Luna aus einen Doshinji genommen hatte.  
>Ace brachte nur ein Würgen heraus.<br>"Ich habe Luffy immer nur als Bruder gesehen." erklärte er. Luna nickte, böse grinsend.  
>"Gefällst du di als Seme? Genieß das, das ist eigentlich das einzige Pairing, dass dich die Meiste Zeit als Seme sieht, für den Rest bist du meistens eine wimmernde Uke…" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Ace wurde Kreidebleich.<br>Luna zeigte ihm die meisten Ships, doch eines bewahrte sie sich auf.  
>Ace war gleichzeitig rot angelaufen und blass geworden.<br>"Ich habe da noch eines. Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit in Alabastia?"  
>Ace antworete nicht.<br>Ganz langsam tippte sie Ace x Smoker in die Suchzeile bei Bing ein. Schon bei Smo fuhr Ace hoch.  
>"Stopp...STOPP! Das will ich nicht sehen!" Luna schmollte.<br>"Aber es ist heiß!"  
>"Mach alles mit mir, aber lass diese Bilder weg!"<br>Luna seufzte.  
>"Okay.…Dann schauen wir, wie wir dich zurück zur See bringen!" erklärte sie dann und ging zu ihrem Schrank. Sie zog eine alte Ledertasche heraus und begann sie zu füllen. Streichhölzer, falls er mal in Kairosekihandschellen feststeckte und Feuer brauchte, ihr Lieblingsmesser aus Silber und Platin, das angeblich unschmelzbar war, eine Uhr, einen Log Pose aus dem Fanshop (Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er funktionerte) Einen Kompass, einen Stift, vier Eddings und einen Notizblock, eine Packung ihrer Lieblings Kaugummis und eine Dose Traubenzucker. Sie legte einen Dietrich bei und ein paar Chinesische Leuchtfackeln vom letzten Silvester.<br>"Sooo." sagte sie schließlich und warf Ace die Tasche zu.  
>"Wenn ich mitkriege, dass du das Messer zerstörst, werde ich dich umbringen. Die Eddings benutzt du, um Marco diese Ananasdreiecke auf den Kopf zu malen, wenn er betrunken ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob er funktioniert, der Log Pose. Du wirst wahrscheinlich in Marineford landen also-" sie zog ihm eine Mütze über den Kopf und wickelte einen Schal um seinen Hals- "Mach dass du da wegkommst und bleibe bedeckt. Dein Hut ist auf deinem Grab, Luffy ist auf dieser kleinen Insel neben der der Jungfrauen, frag einfach Hancock, aber du wirst vor dem Ende seines Trainings nicht da drauf kommen. Sei nett zu Smoker und versuch Sanji mit Zoro zu verkuppeln… Hier.-" sie gab ihm zwei Lederarmbänder, die sie ihrem Bruder geklaut hatte-" wenn sie dir Handschellen anlegen, unterbrech den Körperkontakt damit, wähh. Es war echt schön mit dir…" endete sie den Monolog und fing an, ein trauriges Gesicht zu machen. Ace starrte. Er wahr ehrlich gesagt ziemlich froh, von dieser Verrückten wegzukommen…<br>"Vielen Dank für Alles!" sagte er mit einer Verbeugung. Luna blies einen Schwimmreifen auf. "Falls du im Wasser landest. Und nun wünsch dir , zu Leben. Befehle dem Tod, dich vorbei zulassen: Es muss funktionieren, es stand in einer Fanfiktion!" Ein Schweißtropfen bildete sich auf dem Hinterkopf eines Teddybärs.  
>"Adios, Bitch!" murmelte Luna und schlug zwei Topfdeckel zusammen.<p>

Und Portgas D Ace verschwand, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.


End file.
